blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Akatsuki/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Let sorrows pile upon me. I will face them all to my fullest extent! Commencing anti-tank combat! Engage! I am the indomitable Thunder God!'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ragna: I'm warnin' ya, I don't know how to go easy. :Akatsuki: I'm counting on it. Charge! Iron Tager :Tager: Voltage, hydraulics, all green. Revolution threshold exceeded...! :Akatsuki: Engine activated... Battle voltage achieved! Makoto Nanaya :Akatsuki: Have you devised a strategy? :Makoto: You bet! Get in there and kick their asses! :Akatsuki: Roger that. Azrael :Azrael: You got somethin' tasty on ya, don't you? :Akatsuki: Hm? No food to my knowledge... Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Whoever these guys are, they won't be easy... :Akatsuki: And neither will we! Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Akatsuki: Ah, a sword-wielding cat... I'm clearly delirious. :Jubei: Don't worry, I won't slow ya down none. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Akatsuki: I am the Thunder God! :Yosuke: Guess that makes me the Wind God! Akihiko Sanada :Akatsuki: Whether it be a sea of blades or a hail of bullets! :Akihiko: No obstacle can stand in our way! Aegis :Akatsuki: Aegis, watch my six! :Aegis: Roger. I will keep you safe! Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Akatsuki: Prepare yourselves for an all-out war! :Hyde: Yeah! Wait, no, that sounds nuts! Orie Ballardiae :Akatsuki: You have a burden on your shoulders, too. :Orie: Yes. Which is why I cannot back down here. Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: Now, how can we best tease these two? :Akatsuki: Do not underestimate them. Use your full power and win. RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: No holds barred! I'm cranking up to 11! :Akatsuki: Then I shall follow in kind! Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: Let's give 'em a big serving of love! :Akatsuki: Love!? Generic * Let misfortune pile upon me! Victory Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Ragna: You heard what I said. I don't go easy. :Akatsuki: A little late for regrets now. Iron Tager :Akatsuki: Combatants neutralized. Battle complete. :Tager: Hardly any need for a damage report. Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Yikes. Think we should've dialed that back a bit? :Akatsuki: Negative. We should refrain from deploying power incrimentally. Azrael :Azrael: That thing's got some kick to it! Not bad! :Akatsuki: Ah, so that's what's tasty... Naoto Kurogane :Akatsuki: They made for worthy foes. :Naoto K.: Ones who I never wanna see again. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Thinkin' a little more clearly now? :Akatsuki: It seems an apology is in order... Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Akatsuki: Battle complete. :Yosuke: Thunder and Wind, still kickin' ass! Akihiko Sanada :Akatsuki: Go back to bootcamp, rookie. :Akihiko: Train up and challenge us again. Aegis :Akatsuki: We've won. You make for a fine aegis, Aegis. :Aegis: And you a fine commander. It was an honor. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Akatsuki: Now to interrogate them. :Hyde: Righ-- gah! No, dammit, calm down! Orie Ballardiae :Orie: We will not be swayed from our purpose. :Akatsuki: Not until our missions are complete. Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: Ahahaha! Was I a little too playful? :Akatsuki: And that was only a third of her power... RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: Wow! Talk about electrifying! :Akatsuki: Perhaps my voltage was too high. Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: Now you know the power of love! :Akatsuki: Love's more dangerous than I thought. Generic * I am the indomitable Thunder God! * I expected more... You should know your place. * None will stand in our way! (with random partner) Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Akatsuki: What immense power... "Grim Reaper" is certainly appropriate. :Ragna: Heh. Says the "Thunder God". You were pretty wild back there too. Iron Tager :Tager: I've gotten a good look at your skills now. The way you tear across the battlefield really is worthy of the moniker "Thunder God". :Akatsuki: I'm just grateful I lived long enough to fight alongside the "Red Devil". Makoto Nanaya :Akatsuki: You fight with a certain purity and strength. I think I'd like to spar with you one day. :Makoto: You're no slouch yourself! If you wanna go, I'm always down for a brawl! Azrael :Akatsuki: The Blitz Motor's not something you can control. I wouldn't get too fixated, if I were you. :Azrael: I don't wanna control it, I wanna feast on it! It's the only way I can satisfy my hunger! Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Man... all these crazy numbers all over the place. This world is messed up. :Akatsuki: I've grown accustomed to fighting in worlds unknown. The key is maintaining an unwavering resolve. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Akatsuki: I was shocked by your appearance, but once you drew the blade, I knew I was working with a formidable warrior. Do forgive me for my initial rudeness. :Jubei: Ah, don't sweat it. Nowadays, I'm just a babysitter for my no-good disciple. Still, I'm not about to let some fresh-faced soldier boy show me up. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Akatsuki: Gah... I overused my Blitz Motor... Never expected to be undone by an empty stomach. :Yosuke: Whoa, you look pretty bad! Oh, man... I'll go buy you something to eat, so just hang in there! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: How 'bout it, Akatsuki? You up for a match with me? My fists are callin' out for another fight! :Akatsuki: I'd step into the ring... But do you mind if I refuel first? Aegis :Akatsuki: You're a walking arsenal... So many weapons, so much technical might! Could I please... ask you to train me? :Aegis: Your Blitz Motor was impressive too, Akatsuki-san! You were moving as fast and striking as hard as lightning! Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Akatsuki: You're no ordinary schoolboy... Do you intend to do something with all that power? :Hyde: Who knows? For now, I can at least keep the people close to us safe. Orie Ballardiae :Akatsuki: Orie... I feel as though I saw you in a soap opera once, long ago. Déjà vu or not, you're an excellent combatant. :Orie: I humbly accept your compliment. It's an honor to fight with another champion of law and order. Hilda the Paradox :Akatsuki: Excuse me, ma'am. Your rather... geisha-like outfit may invite some misunderstandings about our relationship. Couldn't you wear something more... modest? :Hilda: Ugh... Ugly, smelly, AND stupid. This is why I don't like straight-laced men. I'll do what I damn well please. RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Akatsuki: Gauntlets with a revolving magazine... So you fire at your enemies while you punch them? I...would hesitate to call that sane. :Yang: You know you've got an engine inside your stomach, right? It doesn't matter how sane it is, as long as it's cool. Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: Love can't be defeated! It can accomplish anything in the world! :Akatsuki: Given the outcome of our fight, I've no choice but to agree. Generic Category:Quotes